1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the field of structured financial instruments and, more particularly, to improved methods, systems, and computer program products for optimized liquidity and price discovery of audience profile access rights in association with an organized binary advertising asset market for structured advertising assets.
2. Background Art
The increasing sophistication and complexity of media markets, and of the advertising trading techniques used by participants in these markets, has led to growing interest in a variety of types of advertising and content, placed in direct markets including the Internet and elsewhere, around individual user behavior and interest. Many believe micro-markets are in need of an efficient advertising placement mechanism that allows for economically viable placements targeted to small well defined groups of potential customers.
One of the primary differences of an electronic market exchange system for structured advertising assets, specifically audience profile access rights, is the myriad of ways in which the profile of a single individual or group of individuals may be described such that advertisers find that profile to be of value. Existing market structures currently support a single listing for each asset, as nearly all markets today are built on the assumption that nearly all market participants will value the underlying asset in such a way that little variation exists in the distribution of bids and offers. Further, deficiencies in existing ad market structures are clear when the complexity of multiple asset valuations within the market are exhibited in a consumption-based primary market, where buyers may consume the purchased assets and sellers are subject to asset expiration without value.
Accordingly, what is desired are techniques for improving price discovery and depth of market for structured advertising assets.